How To Get Rid Of An Unwanted Suitor
by WitAngerandBravery
Summary: First, Lily broke James' nose. Second, she tried to blind him. Third, he kissed her. Fourth… He sort of got slapped in the face. R&R!


_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**How to get rid of an unwanted suitor**

**First, Lily broke James' nose.**

**Second, she tried to blind him.**

**Third, he kissed her.**

**Fourth… He sort of got slapped in the face.**

"You broke his _nose_?" Alice Prewett gasped.

"I didn't mean to! I just meant to give him a black eye or something." Lily Evans said sheepishly.

"Well now you've given him _two_!"

"I already feel guilty enough, stop laying it on." Lily grumbled.

"I just can't believe it. How did you do it?"

"Well…"

"_Hey Potter, could you maybe teach me how to ride a broom?" Lily asked, green eyes wide and pleading._

"_You sure you wouldn't rather ride a Quidditch player?" James grinned._

_Lily gave him a huge smile. "Brilliant idea! I'll go find Black."_

_James scrambled up. "Oh, no you don't! C'mon, you can use my broom."_

_Lily smirked. "Thanks Potter."_

"_Let me just grab it."_

"Okay, but I'm not understanding how you broke his nose." Alice said.

Lily gave an exaggerated huff. "I'm getting to that."

"_Now, Evans, just pick up the broom, and I'm going to-" James was cut off when Lily accidently swung the broom into his nose. You could hear the crack as it broke, and blood started spurting out._

"_Ah! Crap! Oh no! Potter! I'm so sorry!" Lily pressed her hands against her mouth. "Quick! We need to get to Madam Pomfrey!" The swear words James was spitting out were muffled as he held a handkerchief to his bleeding nose._

"_James Potter! I should wash your mouth out with soap!" Lily said, looking scandalised.  
James glared at her, reminding her that it was her fault his nose was broken._

"I always knew that teaching you how to fly would be dangerous." Alice sighed, shaking her head. They were both distracted when Sirius Black ran into the Hospital Wing, shouting, "JAMES IS BLIND! JAMES HAS GONE BLIND!"

Lily flushed. "Whoops." She muttered.

Alice gave her a 'look' unknowingly mimicking Lily's own 'look'. "What did you do _now_?"

"Er…"

"_Miss Evans, I trust that you will make sure that Mr Potter stays in bed." Madam Pomfrey said to Lily._

_Lily nodded. "You can count on me Madam Pomfrey. C'mon Potter. I'll tuck you into bed."_

_James grumbled all the way to his dormitory, saying how "Unfair this is!" and how he and Sirius "have things to do tonight!" along with his whining about her breaking his nose._

_But Lily told him to suck it up and be a man. Once she forced him into his bed, she tucked him in. She couldn't help but smile at how pitiful he looked._

"_Can I have a kiss goodnight?" James asked hopefully._

"_Nope." Lily said lightly. "You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I don't think that this room is bright enough." Lily decided. "I'm just going to… Close your eyes Potter."_

_James obeyed her wearily. He heard her mutter an incantation, and frowned._

"_Okay Potter, open your eyes!" Lily instructed cheerfully._

_James opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again with a cry of, "I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!"_

"_What? No you're not."_

"_**Why **__is that infernal __**pink **__on __**my**__ walls?!"_

"_I thought it'd brighten up your room." Lily shrugged unashamedly._

"_I don't __**want **__my room brightened up!" James exclaimed. He felt one side of the bed lower as Lily sat down._

"_Aww, it's okay Potter. It'll go away in a few hours or so." Lily said playfully._

_James then decided to lean forward. And kiss her. After about 3 seconds of snogging, Lily pulled back and slapped him across the face._

"_Ow! Watch the nose woman! It's not my fault you blinded me!"_

"_You kissed me!" Lily said accusingly._

"_Like I said, it's not my fault! Accident!"_

"_I never said it was your fault. I said that I was blaming you."_

"_You blinded me."_

"_So I did."_

"_I don't like you anymore."_

**M**

"I despair of you Lily. I really do." Alice sighed.

Lily just grinned.

**Hello. Hope you liked it! A bit short… sort of…**

**Right, anyway, R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
